glitchtalefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Файл:My Sunshine - Glitchtale Season 2 (Ep 1) Undertale Animation
Описание (Ya subtitulado al español!) Before watching this episode, make sure you have watched Season 1 of Glitchtale. You can watch them 1 by 1 or the compilation. 1- Megalomaniac: https://youtu.be/BCzDrlnOYY0 2- Yet Darker: https://youtu.be/l4tGTxbnujY 3- *Determination.: https://youtu.be/F-iO-I0oGn8 4- Your Best Friend: https://youtu.be/3_kc80dPD5g 5- Continue (Season Finale): https://youtu.be/2oZtRw1tHVQ Compilation: https://youtu.be/bRKnF2lV-5M ------------------------------ For reactors: Hi there! If you want to react to this video, please download this watermark: http://tinyurl.com/zf2adlc PLEASE, place it big and centered on my animation video, not small and cornered somewhere. Also PLEASE, credit Strelok, Nyx The Shield and the voice talents that participated in this, the links to their channels will be down below, just copy and paste them along with a link to this video. You may use the entirety of the video if you follow these instructions. Otherwise, I'll probably ask you to take it down. Thanks! Kofirs2634 (wall · ) 09:49, августа 26, 2019 (UTC) For the ones who want to Dub or Subtitle this video to their language: For Dubs: I have no problem with you dubing my video, just please make sure that my name is in the TITLE of the video, as to not get it confused with who made the animation, you might think is obvious, but some people never bother to read anything but the title sometimes. And please link to the original video and the people that participated in it. I'll list their channels down below, you can just copy and paste it. For Subtitles: You can try to send ME the subtitles! You can now create subtitles for a video and as soon as you send them, I'll check them out. If they're okay I'll approve them and your name will appear in the description of this video as a contributor! along with your subtitles in the video for the ones who want to activate them. If you do not want to subtitle it that way and you rather to make a video of your own, please don't monetize it, and make sure that MY name is in the title of the video. Also copy and paste the channels' links of the people that helped me to create this video, their names and channel links are listed down bellow. Kofirs2634 (wall · ) 09:49, августа 26, 2019 (UTC) ------------------------------ "HOLY SHNIFFLES 21 MINUTES?" Yes, I worked really hard to fit in all the character/plot development I wanted in this one episode, I really want to animation some action and battle scenes, but of course, I need to give some context first. The rest of the episodes starting now will be just as actin-packed as "Your Best Friend" for example, and believe me, in my opinion... it'll be worth the wait. Welcome to the very first animated series of Undertale, based on a glitched timeline on the surface, I hope you all enjoy the story I made. I might take more than 1 month per episode, but if you wanna keep up with my progress you can follow me on twitch or my other social media (facebook, twitter, etc...). ---------------------------------------- And don't worry, I will NOT stream the really hardcore spoilers. I'll animate the entire episode up to a certain point, I do want to keep a couple scenes as a secret until I release it Links will be here: Like me on Facebook!: https://www.facebook.com/CamiAnimations/ My Deviantart: http://camilaanims.deviantart.com/ My Tumblr!: http://camilaart.tumblr.com/ Twitter: @camilacuevaszu My Twitch!: https://www.twitch.tv/camila2929 Support me on Patreon!: https://www.patreon.com/camilacuevas ---------------------------------------- Playlist with the Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDJXXLjk04x2Ef-nvFUuquPbt6UYmV3tI You can also support Nyx through bandcamp: https://nyxtheshield.bandcamp.com/album/my-sunshine-original-soundtrack ---------------------------------------- Amazing people that made the sound effects and music Music by NyxTheShield: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9QBo6agq3a34UsiYfMtKGA Sound designer - Strelok (also Frisk's voice): https://www.youtube.com/user/carmelo580 Voice talents: Zedrin (Sans/Gaster) - https://www.youtube.com/user/ZombieZephyr Jenn (Jessica) - https://www.youtube.com/user/MEMJ0123 Courtney (Betty) - https://www.youtube.com/user/ProjectSNT Adox0graphist (Asriel) - http://adoxtalks.tumblr.com/ Oolay-Tiger (Toriel) - https://soundcloud.com/oolay-tiger ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ This series is based on the game UNDERTALE, by Toby fox. Buy the game here!: https://tinyurl.com/ycgg9an5 Now you can send me fanmail and cookies at: My P.O BOX! Casilla Postal # 243 Rengo, Chile, 2940000 (2940000 being the zip/postal code) All fanmail will be opened and probably will appear in a video ------------------------------------------- Stay Determined... ------------------------------------------- Based on Undertale by Toby Fox. Buy the game here!: https://tinyurl.com/lbcw2hx Категория:Видео